An Unlikely Couple
by Jacklvmage12
Summary: A Mewtwo and a Zoroark. Who would have thought they would fall in love? Well, it happened and now they need to survive the trials ahead! Can they stay together or was it doomed from the beginning?
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, this is a small story I'm going to be doing. Nothing more than ten chapters and I have permission to use a few characters from a few of my friends from Discord. Chloe, a writer who I plan to give a link to soon, unfortunately doesn't have a character but I want to shout her out anyway. She has written a few small stories that she doesn't plan to share which are really good. Next is Cadium, an author who I have personally read from. He has allowed me to use characters that will appear in this chapter. Namely Lance, a male Zoroark. Max, someone I have read from as well, has allowed me to use his characters, Kanuna, Frederic and their child, Nicholas. Xeta, the second to last ive read from, has allowed me to use a character that will appear soon named… Well… Xeta. And last but not least, Degen. I have read from him as well and recommend sticking around for his character. He had the least developed one so far so this will be all without seeing how his character would act beforehand. Sadly, i dont remember his name. Expect links for all of them in the near future.**_

 _ **Any descriptions of female problems are either completely guessed by me or helped with by Chloe. In any case, thank you Chloe! I kinda depend on any female I can find for this, and no I won't ask my mom! Thats kinda weird to me.**_

 _ **Enough time wasted, let's get into this!**_

 _ **-break-**_

 _ **-Autumn POV-**_

As I woke up from a night of cuddling with my boyfriend, who happened to be my adopted step brother, I felt like I didn't want to get up. Not that I could get up even if I tried. Lance, a male Zoroark that didn't look any different than most other Zoroark, had his arms around me, holding me with an iron grip to his body. We had a similar background so it's no surprise we would start dating. He had lost his father, a Zoroark named Silver Hidagaia, to an explosion of power resulting from him defeating his own father, Ryan Hidagaia. He had used his final attack, _**Silver Bomb**_ to accomplish this. The drawback was that he had to sacrifice himself to use it. My father, Ryan Colana, had fought alongside Silver, making things seem unfair at first. Ryan Hidagaia was an almost omnipotent being though, even if he was just a Zoroark. Silver and Dad had to fight a being like that without holding back, showing power they had never revealed to anyone before.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! How silly of me! I'm Autumn Colana, daughter of Ryan Colana and Giratina Colana. Thats right, my mother is a legendary pokemon. My father was as well, a Mewtwo morph actually. I might seem strong but I'm actually quite shy at first. I want to defend my family and have one of my own at some point. I'm also more of a book person than a fighter. My boyfriend Lance, however, likes to fight a lot. He and our brothers, Tommy and Fortune like to fight to get stronger so they can defend the family better. Lance actually has a form he likes to call Silver Form. He doesn't use it often, only when he's backed into a corner.

'We should probably get up to get some breakfast.' I thought to myself, hearing my stomach rumble. I wanted to stay in Lance's arms but when I'm hungry, I want nothing but food. I started to shake Lance while I said "Lance, Lance wake up. We need to get some breakfast."

It didn't work though, since he was a deep sleeper. I really should have expected this, as I was a light sleeper instead. We were the exact opposite in a few things, and this was one of them. I didn't want to use the only thing that would guarantee him waking up, but he left me no choice when he was like this.

"Lance, wake up. Mom made pancakes." I whispered into his ear. At the mention of the word _pancake_ he let me go, bolted upright and started looking around wildly.

"Pancakes? Who said pancakes? I want pancakes! Where are the pancakes?" He asked in rapid succession. Thats right, he didn't bolt awake for me, or Mom, or anything like that. He bolted awake for _pancakes_. He had tasted them for the first time when he turned 3000 and he couldn't get enough of them. Oh, and did I mention that we are all immortal? Everyone in this dimension is immortal. We can still die of natural things like diseases and outside forces like pokemon injuring us to much though.

"Lance…" I said, not sure what to do with him. He normally didn't need woken up like this. I could normally wake him up with no problem just by shaking him. He fell asleep fast and stayed asleep, thats for sure. He always pouted once he noticed there weren't pancakes.

He had started to calm down, beginning to realize that he was woken up with the ruse of pancakes once again. "Autumn, you know not to wake me like that!" He whined, finding my wake up call unfair. He should know by now that I'll use whatever tricks I can to get ahead.

"Maybe if you didn't sleep so heavily I wouldn't have to. I tried shaking you awake but being held by your lover in an iron grip doesn't help the situation." I said, giving him a ' _Really? You're gonna pull that on me?'_ look. He knew he was a deep sleeper and needed to be woke up like that from time to time.

"Whatever, let's just go get something to eat." He grumbled, upset like he always was when I woke him up like that. He got up and put his pants on, hiding what he knew he teased me with. I made myself look innocent for my family, but I had already gone through several heat cycles while managing to keep that fact from my family. They worried for me the most because I was the youngest. They didn't realize that I could take care of myself. I was actually in heat at the moment and my hormones were going into overdrive. I just needed to last a few more days and it would be over.

In the beginning it only felt like a constant tingle. Now it felt like a raging fire that couldn't be quelled. Every time I tried, it returned right after with a fury worse than before. My only options at this point were to mate with Lance or wait until next time. I really felt like it was going to be the former.

Enough of my problems, back to the real world. Lance had dressed and went to get breakfast. I feel like he loved breakfast more than me sometimes, which was not helped by the fact that breakfast was his favorite meal of the day. I was hungry as well though, so I got dressed and went to join him. As it happened, Mom really did make pancakes. I guess I'm getting better at knowing my mom, even if on accident.

"Hey Autumn! Mom rewlly did make pancakesh!" He said, slurring his words while he ate. I swear, he could eat an entire dimension out of house and home! He was like a bottomless pit for food!

"That's great Lance, I guess I was wrong." I said, pulling out a plate from the cupboard above the sink. Yes, we have those. We aren't savages after all. We know how to use plumbing, electrical equipment and even how to have a stable economy around the world. "I hope we can go out to eat later today like we wanted. It might rain still, we have been getting a lot of rain this Summer."

This summer had been one of the rainiest in recorded history. In the last week alone we had gotten over a foot of water more than usual in the rivers. Me and Lance planned to go to the Sweet Swirlix, a café in downtown Legend City. We only made enough to go once or twice a month, not because it was pricy, which it was, but because of the drive and the amount of fuel we used. A half hour drive cost us about thirty dollars, and the food from Sweet Swirlix, which was worth the price, was another fifty dollars minimum.

"I'm sure we'll be able to go, it doesn't seem that cloudy today." He said, speaking clearly now that he had swallowed his food.

"I hope so, we planned this one a month in advance this time. I don't want it to be ruined because of the weather." I said, frowning at the thought of our trip being cancelled.

"Trust me, your trip won't be ruined. You're a fucking Mewtwo for Arceus sake. Just use Psychic or Teleport, it's that easy." Said a voice from the doorway. Turning to see who interrupted us, I saw one of my sisters, Jillian. She was a Mewtwo with one striking difference. Unlike the rest of us, who have our tails on our asses if we're Mewtwo's, she had her tail on her head. She looked formidable, like she was always mega evolved, but she just had a genetic mutation is all. She was also the only one I couldn't hide my knowledge of sex and all that from. She taught me after all.

"I wouldn't be so sure Jillian. Autumn didn't keep either of those moves. She wanted to be a healer, not a taxi or anything like that." Said a very masculine voice. It turned out to belong to my brother, Thomas, a Giratina. He was always a fighter, never a thinker. Though he was a softy at heart for his family. Doesn't mean he didn't tease the hell out of us though.

"Yes Thomas, I'm sure. Even if she can't use those moves, we have a car. They can use that." Jillian said, glaring at Thomas for trying to start something. Everyone knew Thomas loved Jillian. Yes, it might be incest, but as Pokémon we didn't really care. Love was love and that's it. Jillian wasn't interested though, since she has a girlfriend. Yep, thats right, Jillian is a lesbian. So what? Got a problem with that?

Whatever, I know this is getting kind of long and you guys probably don't want to read a journal that's long anyway. So I think I'll read the next few pages of what happened in a little bit. Thanks for listening!

 _ **Yep, fourth wall breaking all over this bitch. Autumn isn't ordinary in any sense of the word. Now, as I said, some of these characters won't be mine. Lance is my friend Cadiums, but the others so far are mine. Autumn, Jillian and Thomas are my characters so far, as well as Ryan Colana and Giratina Colana. Ryan Hidagaia is also Cadiums. And Silver Hidagaia.**_

 _ **I have a small idea for this, but it can change at any second. Links for everyone will be first on the list next chapter because I'm too lazy to look them all up right now while I'm tired as all hell.**_

 _ **This won't be a long series, not if I can help it. Nothing more than 15 chapters at most. Feedback is greatly appreciated from all sources. Flaming me though will result in me simply ignoring you. It's not worth it to do that. Constructive criticism is what I want most. Any help, criticism or not, is also appreciated.**_

 _ **Autumn: Hey! What about me? Don't I get to say my part?**_

 _ **Right, sorry Autumn. Go ahead and say it.**_

 _ **Autumn: Hmph, ungrateful little… whatever. Well guys, that is the first ten pages of my journal. If you guys want more make sure to let us know! We crave feedback, constructive or not!**_

 _ **You done?**_

 _ **Autumn: Yep! Bye everyone!**_

 _ **I can't sigh in text but I just did… bye everyone! And sorry for the long notes!**_


	2. An Unlikely Couple chapter 2

_**Autumn: Hey everyone! It's your favorite Mewtwo! Unless you like Jillian more. Anyway! Jack here promised links to the others accounts and he has brought just that!**_

 _ **Yep! And first up is Chloe, and I gotta say, her only story so far is a damn good one!**_ _ **u/8604500/chlooepm**_

 _ **Next is Cadium, I can't really choose a story from him, because they're both good (even if he only has one actual story going)!**_ _ **u/9321832/Cadium**_

 _ **Now comes Max, someone i've read from and beta'd for. He has talent but refuses to see it. If only he'd slow down and take his time…**_ _ **u/8225217/super12123**_

 _ **Now we have Xeta, i've recently stars reading Project X, a story i've meant to read for a while.**_ _ **u/8827713/XetaJTS**_

 _ **Now, last by certainly not least, is a man named Degen. His story, shortened to SFSS, is a great read. I want to finish it but recently I've had little motivation to read or write.**_ _ **u/7390854/DegenerateFluffington**_

 _ **Now, go check em em out and tell em ol' Jack sent ya.**_

 _ **Autumn: Are you done yet? We need to start the story.**_

 _ **Yeah yeah, take over and write from your diary. Aftward you can go on a date with Lance. Just remember to keep it short and sweet ok?**_

 _ **Autumn: Yes DAD, I understand.**_

 _ **Glad to know I'm your father. I did create you after all.**_

 _ **Autumn: Just start typing! And since you refuse to say it, Jack does not own Pokemon, Naruto, Undertale, Inuyasha, Yugioh or anything like it. All he owns are me, my father, Ryan, my mother and siblings. The concept as well but that's obvious.**_

 _ **-Last time on Unlikely Couple-**_

 _ **Whatever, I know this is getting kind of long and you guys probably don't want to read a journal that's long anyway. So I think I'll read the next few pages of what happened in a little bit. Thanks for listening!**_

 _ **-Break-**_

 _ **-Lance's POV-**_

Ugh, I can't believe it rained! We were trapped inside all day, the roads being too slick to drive on. Thanks a lot for not using Teleport Jillian! Really did us a favor when we didn't get to go to a restaurant we had planned a month in advance!

" _ **I can hear your thoughts ya know. I'm a Psychic type. Add on the fact that I'm a Mewtwo and the possibilities are endless."**_ I jumped as I heard Jillian's voice in my head. She really needed to work on letting us know before she just jumps into our minds.

Anyway, me and Autumn ended up sitting inside all day, playing board games like Pin the tail on the Rapidash, Spin the Claydol, I spy and even simple talking. I always have fun when I talk to her, hearing her try and impress _me_ with her accomplishments when she already knows I'm impressed she wants to stay with me. I'm not easy to live with, especially when we sleep in the same bed together. She's really cute when she snores.

"Hey Autumn? Can I ask you a question?" I called to her, needing to know if she felt exactly like I did.

"Sure Lance, what do ya need?" I heard her respond from the kitchen. I could hear a faint _chop chop chop_ while she cut up some vegetables. She always makes great stew, just the right amount of meat and vegetables with a pinch of salt, a dash of pepper and even a smidge of garlic. It makes my mouth water when I think about it!

"You know what marriage is right?" I asked, a lump in my throat. I always hid a box with a ring in it in my hair. I had the ring made to order, costing me a fortune, but she was worth it. It had a 30 carat diamond with flecks of green in it set in a solid gold and silver band with the words "Forever together" engraved in it. She doesn't like me spending a lot on her but it's what I do. Gotta get the lady some gifts every now and then ya know?

"Yeah, why? What made you think of it?" She asked as she walked out, toweling her hands off. She normally used psychic, but not when she cooks. Says it ruins the experience or something.

I had to try and stop a light dust of red from appearing on my cheeks as she said that. She didn't know about _that_ so we tried to keep it hidden as much as possible. "N-no reason Autumn, just thought about how nice it'd be if we were married, ya know?"

As I said that, she had a look of mischief on her face, one that spelled nothing but trouble. "Are you sure it was just the thought? You sure we can't be married now? Don't think I don't keep an eye on your credit card. I know about the ring you bought and I was upset at first. Now, I don't know if I should be."

I could only splutter at hearing that she kept an eye on my purchases. I knew I should have switched to debit. Or maybe just carried cash on me. Damn you modern banking! "Autumn! You should know better than to snoop around my purchases!"

"And what if I don't?"

"Then you need to learn."

"Now now you two, don't get in a fight over this. Lance, you know Autumn was only making sure you were staying safe. But at the same time Autumn, you shouldn't do that." I heard a voice from the door, sounding suspiciously like my adoptive mother. I never knew my real mom, but her and Mom used to be real good friends before my old mom passed away. She was a lovely Pokémon, but sadly all things never last for long.

"Mom?" We both said, surprised she was up this early. Especially on a weekend, when she normally slept until about noon. It was only seven in the morning, not even five minutes past. "What're you doing up so early?" I asked, confused.

"Well, your Uncle Shawn invited me to go jog with him. I haven't jogged in a while so I guess it's a good time to get my Origin form back in tip top shape. I think when I get back we'll go see your grandfather. He hasn't seen you since you were little and I think we could all do with seeing him." She said, reminding us of her Origin form. She wasn't overweight per say, just out of shape in her Origin form.

"Really? We can go see Grandpa Arceus when you get home?" Autumn asked, anxious to see our grandfather. She had every right to, seeing as how he rarely has time to visit or get visited. Last we saw, he had made some new pokemon for the world to discover. Trumbeak, I think he called it.

All Mom did was nod her head before she left the house, going for a jog with Uncle Shawn. It's nice to see Mom getting her exercise. She needs it to stay healthy and she hasn't done it as much since she was accidentally shot in the foot while jogging past a gun range in her Origin form. Kinda hard when it was only a month ago and the thing had gone through the leg while basically shredding the tissue, muscles and bone. She was lucky to be able to even keep the leg, let alone walk.

"So, what was this about marriage I hear?" I heard Jillian ask. I turned to see her with Tanya again. Geez, can't they separate? It's like they're connected at the hip or something.

"Nothing Jillian, now get out of here and go have fun with Tanya again. Tone it down though, the entire house can hear you." I said, enjoying the flustered looks on their faces.

"Th-that hasn't happened for days!" Tanya, a normally quiet and shy Loppuny, said, surprising all of us with how soft her voice was. Jillian rarely heard her and when she did, it was normally nothing but raspy moans from nights of passion. I don't know why, but that night I had thought of asking Autumn if she wanted to be my wife. I'm glad everyone was asleep, though I then had another stray thought about what might happen if she heard that thought.

Ah, how nice it was to have a dream. Sadly, every dream me and my family have had has been crushed over and over. I guess that happens when you live with a single mother supporting six kids - though we were really adults that just acted like kids because we don't want to leave the house yet.

The next day wasn't much better. It rained again, pretty much fucking our chances of a date yet again. I know what some of you might think, "You don't need to spend money for it to be a date ya know." and you'd be right, aside from the fact that being at home doesn't really sound like a good date idea. Don't get me wrong, we both love to be lazy, but sometimes getting out of the house is good. We even had this planned for a while anyway.

Oh well, sadly it can't happen this month. I guess that's it for my rant today. Thanks for reading you guys! I hope I can do more of this soon!

 _ **-break-**_

 _ **Autumn: Hey! I thought you said we could go on out date!**_

 _ **Lance: Yeah, what's with that?**_

 _ **Listen you two, I don't have time to explain. Your mother is already hounding me about it, just go do whatever you do on your time off.**_

 _ **Autumn: What do you mean time off? We are characters in a story!**_

 _ **Exactly.**_

 _ **Autumn and Lance: …**_

 _ **Anyway! I have a few reviews to reply to. I wanted to do this as a special thing for now since I have some writer's block for UNH. First up is Cadium, one of the two authors I read from (thanks by the way).**_

 _ **He says "HELL YEAH! This story is awesome! Great job dude! I can't wait to see what you do next! Like usual, This is Cadium out"**_

 _ **Well Cadium, again, thank you for the review. Its pretty awesome to know you read it! And I'm glad you liked it! Though I'd like a little feedback as to whether or not Lance is being portrayed right (you can't see it but I rubbed the back of my head)**_

 _ **The last one, but still very important, is ChlooePM. She says "Great first chapter, I loved it! The characters were well introduced and it was very well-written! Can't wait to see what'll happen next!"**_

 _ **Well Chloe, thank you as well. As you know I have writer's block at the moment when it comes to my main story, so doing this and getting feedback is great to see. Whenever you read this, message me on Discord and I'll let you in on a little secret. It has to do with Mucosa. Now, I'm sadly not gonna say much other than to ask for feedback as to whether or not I portrayed Mucosa good whenever I introduce her. Also, I kinda forgot what her description was… eheh… woops…**_

 _ **Anyways, that's all for today everyone! Thanks for tuning in to read, I'm gonna get some sleep so I'm not a zombie at school tomorrow. And remember, as a personal favor from your friendly neighborhood Jack, always BOOP THE LOOP!**_


	3. An Unlikely Couple chapter 3

_**Autumn: We're back again!**_

 _ **Lance: That we are. What's in store this time?**_

 _ **You'll have to wait and see!**_

 _ **Autumn: Fine, anyways, like last time, Jack does not own anything but me, my siblings (Lance not included) and the plot.**_

 _ **-break-**_

 _ **Last time on An Unlikely Couple**_

 _ **Oh well, sadly it can't happen this month. I guess that's it for my rant today. Thanks for reading you guys! I hope I can do more of this soon!**_

 _ **-break-**_

 _ **-Autumn's POV-**_

Ugh. I felt horrible today. It was like I was hit by a Toxic attack, maybe an oversized Goodra. In reality it was only a friend from college. Her name was Mucosa and we both went to Dialga University. It was actually only called that because my uncle, Dialga, was a teacher there. He taught space/time theory with my aunt, Palkia. That was my favorite class. I got to sit beside Lance and Mucosa while listening to my aunt and uncle.

I'm in class now actually. We're talking about the past and were planning field trip to the past as well. Oh, I forgot to mention that Mucosa was a smaller than normal, shiny Goodra who I happened to trip over today. I may also be unable to get a shower until I get home. I'm all slimy! I hate this! But I can't be mad at Mucosa, she has a kind soul and means no harm. She also apologized profusely even though I said it was fine.

"Autumn, are you listening?" I heard Uncle Dialga ask. I guess I spaced out for a minute there. "You know you should be more invested in this class than anyone else. None of your family have more of me and your aunt in them than you. You might be able to travel through time and bend space at some point. Do I need to call your mother in here? Or better yet, send you to her with a note?"

Now that scared me. He only gave that option when he was deadly serious. It seems I'm more my uncle and aunt then I thought. "Yes Uncle Dialga, I know. It's just that, no matter how exciting your class may be, it's always so boring in school." I said, trying to get away with it again. It's not the first time, and I've day dreamed of seeing my other friend, Sally the Tirtouga back in the prehistoric times, again a few times as well.

"It may be boring, but you still need this info more than anyone. Well, anybody who isn't me or your aunt's child." Uncle Dialga said, adding a stern and scolding tone to his voice while hardening his face into a mask of determination to set me straight in his class. He may be my uncle, but that doesn't mean he expects less of me. If anything, he expects the most of _me_ out of anyone, even my family!

"Fiiine Uncle Dialga, I'll pay more attention. Well, I'll try to at least, no promises." I told him with a wink that meant nothing but trouble. I heard him groan, recognizing the gesture. It was all like normal, except that someone decided to speak up for once.

"Autumn, sweetie, you can't just mess around here. You know you need these lessons more than anyone, just like your uncle implied. We only want to see you succeed here, even if you don't manifest your powers for thousands of years. You'll need this info eventually, and the sooner you learn it the better." Aunt Palkia said, surprising everyone in the class, even Uncle Dialga, with her little speech. She doesn't normally speak in class, because she feels uncomfortable with being near so many people for so long. She would usually just say this over the phone or something, but I guess this was something she really cared about.

"They're right ya know." I heard Lance say from my right. "You're really smart and need to learn this for later in life. How else would we all go see Sally and Saji?" Saji was Sally's brother, an Archeops who had evolved shortly after we met them. They were really nice to us even though it got them in trouble for talking to people from a different time.

"Yeah, I agree with them. You can't just mess around if this'd be needed later in life. Plus, it'd be cool to have a friend who was able to time travel and bend space. That'd make get together so much easier!" Mucosa said from my left. She was another one I didn't expect to chime in, though it was appreciated nonetheless. Soon after, everyone else began to chime in, telling me to focus on my studies and work hard to get this down for later on. It was kinda annoying, but I thanked them. Yes, I thanked them all sincerely.

Soon after class though, a message came on through the intercom. " _Would Autumn Colana please report to the principal's office?"_ It really worried me and confused everyone around me. I didn't really do anything wrong, especially in class. Well, other than day dreaming, but I catch up fairly fast. I grumbled something about intercoms being a form of hell as I got up to go to see what my mom wanted.

As I walked through the door, the secretary, a pretty enough Lopunny, nodded toward the door beside her desk. It didn't look _too_ worrisome, but it still scared me anyway.

"Ah, Autumn, thanks for coming." My mom said, looking down at some papers she was reading. She was probably seeing if anyone had any write-ups lately. It's all she did here, and not many people were bad so there weren't that many in the first place.

"What do you want Mom? I was in the middle of Battle class. I was enjoying it!" I nearly shouted, quite annoyed and almost angry with my mom. She knew damn well that I hardly do anything wrong and that I enjoy that class. She couldn't have called me up during something boring like, oh I don't know, Physics?

"Well, I wanted to tell you that you need to step it up in Space/Time Theory. Your uncle told me that you spaced out again, for the tenth time this week!" My mom said, almost developing an angry tick on her forehead like she did when she was extremely mad. I didn't want to be on her bad side right now.

"That snitch! When I see him again I'll… I'll… I don't know what I'll do by I'll do something!" I shouted, my anger directed at my uncle for telling Mom again. He knows I hate that! I always get in trouble!

"Well maybe you should just say you'll do better next time. I didn't decide to send you here so you could slack off or so I could watch over you." She said, getting into lecture mode. "I sent you here for that class specifically because they are the only ones who can teach you enough about that part of your blood. It's like how you and your siblings went to the school your father worked at. He taught you all about your ability to fly so that I could rest and make sure I could feed you all. It was just him for a while ya know."

"Yes Mom, I know that. You didn't stop feeding us until we turned 3548. It got really embarrassing around the others. Why'd you do that again?" I replied, reminding her that we knew that full well. I mean, it sure tasted good, but it was really embarrassing when our friends had already moved on to things like pieces of carrots and other food and we were still fed by our mother.

"Well I just wanted you to understa-"

 _ **RING RING**_

The bell cut my mom off mid sentence. I guess it was time to head home for the day. I could have rode home with my mom, but I wanted to talk to Mucosa and Lance before we had to do our homework.

"Well, I gotta go! Later Mom! I'll see you when we get home!" I called as I grabbed my bag, already starting toward the door. I didn't give her a chance to respond as I left the office though. She would have made me miss the bus and go home with her! That's always so _boring!_

As I went toward the bus, I saw Mucosa and Lance standing there, talking as they waited for me. As I called out to them, they turned and waved at me while trying to tell me to hurry up.

"Hey guys, let's find somewhere to sit before we start talking so we don't miss the bus." I said, already getting on the bus to find a seat. I chose the very back since it was wide enough to fit us all with no problem. The others got on and sat beside me, Mucosa on my left and Lance on my right. Like always, the bus driver had to yell at the kids to shut up before we started moving. One we had, I turned to Mucosa.

"Hey Mucosa, are you doing anything today after you finish the homework or do you want to come over to play some games or something?" I asked, already knowing Lance had plans and that I was gonna be lonely. I hoped she didn't have plans as well or else I'd be completely out of ideas.

"Yeah, I gotta help my mom clean the house and then I'm going to Xeta's to help him study for the test next week." She said, looking a bit _too_ excited to be going over to his house. Xeta was a male Lucario, a handsome one I'll admit, but he was a jock and they weren't normally all that nice. I haven't really met the guy though, so I guess I can't say if he was nice or not. Definitely a nice guy to look at though. Doesn't compare to Lance, but still.

"Oh… Ok." I said, deflating a little at the idea of not having anyone to talk to later. "Say, Mucosa, why'd you sound excited to go to Xeta's house?"

"O-oh, did I sound e-excited?" She asked, stumbling over her words. She didn't really do that unless she was embarrassed though… Weird…

"Yeah, but whatever. I hope you have fun though!" I said, giving her a smile that pretty much split my face in half. The bus then pulled up to the stop Lance and I had to get off at. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. Like I said before, have fun with Xeta! If he gives you any trouble though, just call me and we'll drive right over."

"Oh, ok. Thanks Autumn! Lance!" She said, smiling. I thought I saw a bit of red on her cheeks, but she wears makeup sometimes. Might have been her favorite, Cherri Berry Fade.

"Anytime Mucosa! It's what friends are for, right?" I said. I try to help my friends, most of the time anyways.

"Sure thing Mucosa. We're here for you." Lance said, pretty much agreeing with me.

 _ **-break-**_

 _ **Well that's all folks! Chapter three is done and we introduce Mucosa, Chloe's character! Xeta is technically introduced, but I don't count it until they speak.**_

 _ **Autumn: What was that ending?! We didn't even go home!**_

 _ **Lance: I must agree. We didn't really do much. They only saw a glimpse of our school day.**_

 _ **Giratina: Hush you two! Jack here did what he could! Now go do your homework! I could give you all F's even if you get all A's you know!**_

 _ **Both: Yes Mom!**_

 _ **Thanks Giratina. Now, Chloe, Cadium, remember to let me know if I'm portraying Mucosa and Lance right. I can't tell otherwise, ya know? And to everyone else out there, I hope you enjoyed and keep enjoying!**_


	4. An Unlikely Couple chapter 4

**_Welcome back! I'm glad you could make it! Last time we had Mucosa introduced (and it seems I do Lance better than the OC owner…Somehow…) and I mentioned Xeta. I also have a special POV for a friend. Enjoy!_**

Autumn: Hey! What about me? Don't I get a special bit for this intro?

Mmmmmmm nope.

Autumn: Fuck you.

No thanks sweetheart. You're pretty much my daughter.

Autumn: …

Onto the story!

-Last the on An Unlikely Couple-

"Sure thing Mucosa. We're here for you." Lance said, pretty much agreeing with me.

-break-

-Mucosa's POV-

It's been a few days since i've last seen Autumn and Lance. That weekend took forever to finish! I had fun with Xeta, learned a bit about sports and showed him some medical procedures, but I think we'll just be friends. He's nice and charming, but he isn't really my type.

Oh! Sorry! I forgot to introduce who I am! My name is Mucosa. I'm a shiny Goodra that's a little shorter than normal Goodra, is hoping to be a doctor or nurse and is currently heading over to Autumn's house to have a girl chat. I need some girl time after this weekend. Nothing but boys being around me makes me a little uncomfortable, especially when I don't know them.

I wasn't sure what to talk about though. Neither of us were really 'girly'. We mostly just talked about random stuff like the most recent episode of whatever show we were watching. We'll most likely end up talking about the book our class has to read, How to Kill a Tailow. Autumn was more into fantasy that didn't involve other pokemon, so she didn't really seem to be enjoying it that much. I loved it though. Great characters, the development was nice, plot was good but could have used a little work and it was an all around good book.

Well, seems I'm here. I just hope Mrs. Colana is ok with me coming over. I kinda forgot to ask before I came here, woops. No turning back now, I guess.

Knock knock

"Coming! I need to turn off the oven!" I heard somebody call. It sounded like Jillian, Autumn's older sister and the least girly one of the household. I haven't really talked to her much, so my confidence with her isn't the best. As she opened the door, she had a smile on her face, probably having already looked in my head to see what I wanted. "Well hi Mucosa, Autumns in her room watching TV, go right on up. Tell her dinner is almost done though, we're having grilled Magikarp with salad and Oran Berry's, her favorite. She doesn't come down often so we need to tell her when it's time or she might miss dinner. You should stay and have dinner with us, if you want to, that is."

"S-sure thing, Jillian." I said, startled at how friendly she was and how fast she asked me to do that. I couldn't say no, it was like my tongue forced me to say it. "And I think I'll stay for the salad and berries, thank you. I haven't eaten all day, what with work, school and personal things." I said, agreeing to stay for the food. Sometimes it's tough to be a Goodra.

As I stepped inside, I had to stop and take a look at what I was seeing. It always amazed me at how spacious and luxurious the Colana's house was. A living room big enough to for all the legendaries, a TV wide enough it looked like a jumbotron you'd see at a stadium, carpet so soft it felt like clouds and couches long and wide enough to fit at least three Snorlax's. If I remember correctly, this was all bought from the money Autumn's dad made when he went out of dangerous missions to keep us safe. There may have been a bit of stuff 'liberated' from people with too much money, but it wasn't so bad.

Anyways, going up the steps and toward Autumn's room, I noticed some family portraits scattered here and there. They were probably reminders of how they used to live when their dad was around. Poor kids, losing their dad at that age, even if I'm younger than most of them. You shouldn't lose your parent or parents like that. It's not right and it never will be. At least they'll see each other some day.

"Hey Autumn, you there?" I called as I knocked on the door. I heard what sounded like a movie, but it might have been music. She must be doing something. She doesn't mind if I just walk in when I come over, but I always knock anyway just to be polite.

I heard a chuckle as the music or movie went off. "Come in Mucosa, how many times do I gotta tell you that you don't have to knock?" I could then hear her walking toward the door, not even giving me a chance to open it myself. When I saw her, she looked stunning. She wore a flowing red dress that looked as if it were made of fire, blue heels that looked as though the water had wrapped itself around her feet and her hair was braided in such a way that it looked curly yet smooth at the same time. Her sister probably did her hair, but I wondered what the occasion was that she'd wear a dress like this.

She noticed my look of awe as my eyes trailed up and down her body, still racking my brain as to why she had dressed like this today, and chuckled. Normally she wore jeans, a tee-shirt and slippers and looked like an average girl. She only ever wore something so nice when there was going to be something special that day. "I'm going with my mom to meet some of the other legends today, that's why I'm dressed like this." She said, as if she had read my thoughts. "I can take you along, if you want. The entire family is going and Lance is taking Degen, though he said not to call him that anymore, as he prefers Floofs now for some reason, Jillian is taking Tanya, Clair is taking her first boyfriend, a guy named John, Tommy is taking Will and Fortune is taking his wife, Katrina. I don't have anybody to take, so if you wanna go, I can take you along."

I was shocked, both by the fact that she was meeting more legendary pokemon, and that she'd offer to take me along. I wanted to say no and be thankful she'd do that, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. "Thank you Autumn! I never thought I'd be able to meet legendaries other than the ones at school! This'll be great for some research our mythology teacher gave us!" I said, overexcited. I wanted to go now! The only problem was, I didn't have any formal wear right now! "I need to run home before I can go though. I need to change my clothes so I can look nice!"

As I was turning about, I heard Autumn chuckle. "You don't need to change, silly. Mom is the only one making us be formal. The guests we're bringing don't need any formal clothes or anything, just what they bring with them at that moment. Oh, and are you staying for dinner? I can smell the grilled Magikarp already."

"Huh? You can smell that? Why don't you ever go down without them coming to get you if you can smell it? And yeah, I am staying." I asked, confused and shocked yet again. She must like causing grief, there's no other way.

"Well, I can smell a grilled Magikarp from a mile away, and they don't really make the rest of the food they eat smell all that good. I guess it just depends on the person." She said, surprising me with an actual answer. I forgot she was able to do that. It's like she has some sort of grilled Magikarp radar or something built into her nose. "We should probably head down to see if they're done cooking yet. I'm starving and that Magikarp won't eat itself!"

We then started walking down the stairs, only to get knocked over by Clair and Tommy running past us. Seems they were eager for some food as well. "HEY! NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE! YOU KNOW WHAT MOM SAID!" Autumn yelled from beside me, having lifted herself up enough to yell at them. We got up and brushed ourselves off and Autumn fixed her hair a bit. As we got downstairs, Fortune nodded to us. "Hello Autumn, Mucosa. How are you today?"He asked, using telepathy to speak to us because of his tongue being malformed. Even though we could speak to him, he couldn't speak back unless he used telepathy.

"It's going good bro, how about yourself?" Autumn asked, going to hug him. They had a close bond, I could tell. They never argued, were always nice to each other and always helped one another out if needed. I wish I had a brother or sister like that. Maybe I wouldn't be so lonely if I did.

I snapped out of my thoughts then, noticing them staring at me with a concerned look on their faces. "You ok Autumn? You had a pretty far off look there for a minute. We didn't know if something was wrong or not." I panicked a bit then, not knowing what to say, so I said the truth. "W-well, in all honesty, something is bothering me. You two are so friendly with each other, even for siblings, and I don't really have anyone like that aside from you guys. I was thinking that it'd be nice to have a brother or sister I could be that friendly with, tha maybe I wouldn't be so lonely if I did."

They could only look at me with a look that was probably meant to be comforting, but it only made me tear up and want to run out crying. "I-I think i'll skip dinner after all. Thank you guys for letting me com over, even on such short notice." I said as I headed toward the door. When I stepped outside and started to run off, I heard Autumn calling for me to stop, but only barely. The tears were flowing and I wished I could redo that visit. I guess it wasn't a good time for me to go over after all.

And thus ends my time visiting Autumn for the day.

-Break-

Welp, that's another chapter down. I might add an OC of my own again, though it'd be to work in something for Mucosa to be happy. And no Chloe, I won't have Mucosa and Floofs date in this, even if you two are dating in real life. There's a method to my madness and this method does not (at the moment) involve Floofs. Oh, and to those of you who read this and go over to Floofs (Degen) and read his stuff, I don't know if he would prefer you call him Floofs or Degen on there. He prefers it on Discord, but thats because we know him a little and he has his reasons for it as well. Oh, and sorry for the long wait! I wanted to have this out on Christmas, but I got sidetracked… again...

Autumn: Why'd ya make Mucosa run away crying? We were gonna have grilled Magikarp!

Shush, it's a part of my madness and the method to it. Now go talk to the others for a minute while I think of what i'm going to do for next chapter.

Autumn: Yeah yeah, whatever. Even if I don't leave you won't do anything about it.

I can kill each and every one of your family and friends and force it to replay in your head for all eternity to drive you insane and turn you into an unkillable being with no power that goes on a rampage to kill everything.

Autumn: …

Now leave.

Autumn: OK OK! I'M GOING!

Good. Now then, thanks for reading again! I'll see you all next chapter! Oh, and in case anyone who reads UNH and wants another chapter, that's most likely going to be put on hold for a while until I finish this. I will be getting my first job soon and that combined with school and doing youtube, it'll take up all of my time. I'll do my best though, don't worry.


	5. An Unlikely Couple chapter 5

_**Well, here we are again. Yet another chapter of the lives of the characters you may have come to love or hate. But either way, we are bringing it back. I've been away and uninterested in writing for far too long! And so, ladies and gentleman, give you the best chapter I've (probably) ever done! This will be my most detailed and most heartfelt chapter for a long time. Soon, we shall embark on the adventures of the Colana family and all their friends yet again. Lets do this!**_

 _ **Autumn: What's got you so motivated all of a sudden?**_

 _ **No clue! I should be asleep, but i'd rather write while I have this motivation! Besides, I already cracked my knuckles and neck. Can't go back now, not when my motivation is at its peek and I already did that.**_

 _ **Autumn: You and your stupid motivation. You have school in a few hours, get to sleep!**_

 _ **Nope! Not yet!**_

 _ **Autumn: …**_

 _ **-break-**_

 _ **-? POV-**_

Where am I? Why do I feel strange? What's my name? These were the thoughts running through my head as I sat up and rubbed my forehead, trying to ease the headache I felt. I looked around as I rubbed my forehead, looking at the sky, the trees, the land, everything. All around me I could see these weird blue berries, but they didn't look like blueberries I've seen. I could also see oversized caterpillars walking around, chicks pecking at the ground, birds sitting in trees and even walking bags of trash. What the hell was going on? This couldn't be normal… could it? That's when I felt fur on my forehead and not skin from my hand. I stopped rubbing my forehead, looking at my hand, only to realize that it wasn't a hand at all! It was a paw! What had happened to me?! Why were my hands now paws?! Looking down, I saw that my whole body had been covered in fur! Why was I covered in orangish red fur?! This wasn't how I looked before… was it? I can't remember anything… I couldn't remember my past… What was I? Why am I some sort of animal? Why is everything so weird now?

"WHAT'S HAPPENING ANYMORE?!" I cried out, feeling hopelessly lost. I had to find out what happened! There had to be an explanation! Maybe if I travel around a little, I can remember enough to figure things out. I saw a few caterpillars turn toward me, confusion clear on their faces. One of them even started to crawl over to me, making me scoot back a little in fear. I didn't know what these things were capable of, and I didn't want to find out.

"Sir? Why are you yelling? Did something happen?"

I froze as I heard it speak. How the hell could a caterpillar speak? Just what were these abominations? Could the birds speak as well? The trash bags? I was starting to get another headache from all this. There was no way this was real, I refuse to believe it! "Wh-what are you?" I asked, my voice trembling. I didn't want to let my fear show too much, but it was hard not to. These were things I've never seen before, and that frightened me more than I've felt before.

"Me? I'm a Caterpie. I don't know why a Delphox like you would be scared of me. I'm actually quite friendly, unlike my 'friends' over there under the Oran Berry trees." It said, shocking me yet again that it could understand me and answer in such a way. But what the hell is a Caterpie? What is a Delphox? I just keep getting a bigger headache and more questions than answers.

"And what's a Caterpie and Delphox? I've never heard of either of those before. And why are there walking trash bags?" I asked, wanting answers I knew would only give more questions. As long as I could figure something out, though, I'd be just fine. I just wanted answers and a way out of this.

"What do you mean? How could a Delphox not know another Pokemon? And how could you not know your own species?" The Caterpie asked, even more confused now than when it had walked over to me. I guess this wasn't normal, but I didn't even know what a Pokemon was! How was I supposed to know what I was?

"I'm not a Pokemon! I don't even know what the hell a Pokemon is! Where am I? Why am I here? HOW DO I GO BACK TO MY OLD LIFE?!" I ended up yelling, my frustration building again. There had to be an explanation to all of this, and I was determined to find it! I looked at the Caterpie only to notice it stepping back with what looked like fear in it's eyes. "S-sorry, I just don't know what's happening anymore and im confused, sad and mad." I felt like it was my fault that this little guy had gotten scared and I felt like it was only right that I try and fix it.

"It's ok, really! From the sound of it, you don't have anyone to stay with either, but I think a family friend or two might have somewhere you can stay as long as you help out around the place!" He said, shaking his head and removing the fear from his face. I had to admire this guys bravery, especially when it sounds like I could have killed him at any moment if I knew what I was doing. He was even being nice to me after I had just terrified him and didn't have any clue as to who I was. It all got to me and I broke down in tears, hugging the little guy close and muttering that I was sorry and saying thank you over and over. I had no way to thank him, but I would be damned if this little guy had to be on his own!

 _ **-time skip of one week, location: Wooden shack in Deadwood Forest-**_

This past week has been crazy. I've encountered ghost pokemon, more bugs, a lava slug called Magcargo, birds all over and this one pokemon that is apparently called Celebi. I was also told I should be grateful that it showed itself to me. Since I had no name, Caterpies mother, Britany, a pokemon called Butterfree, gave me the name Yuudai. Apparently it means Great Hero. I had helped out around the house, learned how to cook, do laundry and even got to know a few of the family friends, including another legendary known as Giratina. Caterpie told me that if I was lucky, his mom might be able to get Giratina, who's apparently not only a legendary, but a queen as well (the queen of the Reverse World, I was told), and my jaw dropped that I had met a queen without knowing it. She was really nice and even acted like a sort of mother toward me without even knowing who I was or knowing where I came from. I even caught her looking me over, giving a nod once she was done as if she thought of something interesting while she gave me a once over. I guess I'd find out next time they came over, which is normally on Wednesdays, apparently. Currently I was sat in the living room playing with Caterpie, watching as it created shapes with its silk and I had to guess them. It was really fun, but I got them all wrong because I didn't know any of them.

"Hey, Cat, what's keeping you from evolving? You told me sometimes it's certain conditions that can make a pokemon evolve, but I don't understand why you haven't evolved. Aren't you a high enough level?" I asked, using the nickname I had for my surrogate little brother. He had explained a lot to me, from evolution to some pokemon names to what to watch out for. Apparently I was to avoid most humans, which for me seemed a bit redundant since I was a human, only to be reminded that I was a pokemon - A Delphox if I remember what I heard that night. Apparently Caterpie was able to evolve into something called a Metapod which would eventually become a Butterfree like his mother.

As I mentioned this, he stopped mid silk pokemon showing that I must have struck a bad chord with him. I felt terrible as he started to tear up, being very uncomfortable with the topic, but not wanting to hide anything from me. "I… Dad was… he wasn't a good pokemon, and I don't want to become like him. I want to be able to be strong as I can be, but I know that there's so much more I can do if I just let go and evolve." He said, looking up at me with tears flowing down his cheeks. I felt so bad for him and furious that his father could cause something like this. I may not have known the guy, but sitting here holding Caterpie in my arms to conform him, I knew that if I ever saw his father, I wouldn't hold anything back against him.

"It's ok Cat, you're nothing like him. Believe me, even if you evolve, you won't change to be like him, not with how I know you are. You showed kindness to a stranger, something that nobody else did, even if you were scared. You're a good kid, Cat, so don't let thoughts like that hold you back, ok?" I said, trying to be comforting. I wasn't used to doing things like this, so it wasn't easy to think of the words that I should say.

He looked up at me, still sniffling while tears ran down his little cheeks. "D-do you m-mean it?" He asked, as if it was an impossibility that he could be better than his father if he evolved.

"I mean it without any doubt in my mind. You're one of the strongest kids I've ever known, so I know you can do it for sure." I said with conviction making my voice a little louder than I meant it to be. "Cat, I don't really wanna bug you about this, but do you know when Mrs. Colana will be showing up again to let me crash at their place? I know it was supposed to be soon, but I don't remember when exactly." I asked, though I might have been a little too curious, because from the way his face changed, he certainly wasn't happy that I'd be leaving him and his mom alone. We had all grown on each other, that's for sure, but I didn't want to be a burden to anyone and I knew that these two had enough on their plate without me being here to add to it.

"Oh… I think she'll be here in a few minutes. But big bro, do you have to go? Me and mom really love having you here and don't want to see you go! And between you and me, I think mom likes you. Don't tell her I said that though, she just seems a bit happier around you nowadays." He said, giving me a shock that his mom might like me. That was certainly something you didn't hear every day.

"Oh… uh… Well, I'll have to think about staying for a few minutes then if you two enjoy my company so much. If I don't stay though, I don't think you should come with me if what I heard about the Distortion World is true. I don't think a hellish place is a good one for someone like you, especially with how sweet you are and how easy it is to frighten you." I said with a teasing tone. I knew the kid was tough, a lot tougher than he shows, if I might add. If anyone could survive the Distortion World, it was him without a doubt.

As I sat there thinking, Caterpie kept making his silk pokemon, letting me have peace and quiet to focus on making a decision. On one hand, I wanted to stay because I love these two as well like I would my own family. On the other hand, I didn't want to be a burden to him or his mom, especially with their financial situation and the fact that I didn't have any sort of job. In the end, it came down to me leaving so I didn't burden them any more than I already had.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, you two. It means so much, you have no idea. You gave me shelter when I had done nothing for you, even after scaring little Cat here when we first met because of an outburst I had shortly after waking up. I'll make sure to visit though, don't you worry! This place will always have a piece of my heart because of the two people who sheltered and fed me during the short time I knew them." I said, looking from Butterfree to Caterpie with what I hoped was a loving gaze. I knew that it was either this or risk hurting them even more by basically eating them out of house and home while I didn't have a job. I knew I wanted to at least visit though, so I could keep Caterpie company and catch up with Butterfree once in a while. I turned to Caterpie for what felt like the thousandth time today, reaching out to hug him to me. "Cat, don't you let your fears hold you back, ok? If anything, keep them in mind and use them to remember why you strive to do better and better as you continue to grow. Become a great Butterfree for your mom, ok? I'll come visit once or twice a month so I can see you and your mom to catch up on what's going on with you two. Keep your grades up, do your best to become strong to protect your mom and always try to be happy. I'll see you in a few weeks, kiddo. And Butterfree, thanks for everything. I don't think I'd have this opportunity without you." I said right before I gave her a kiss on the cheek as thanks. The blush that formed was totally worth it though, even as she slapped me for being so daring. What I didn't expect was for her to kiss me on the lips though and to whisper in my ear that she loved me and would wait for my visits. I couldn't help but hug her and tear up a bit, not wanting to leave but knowing that I had to.

"Giratina, i'm ready to go." I choked out, starting to sob now. I didn't feel ready to go, but I knew if I stayed any longer that I'd never leave. I had to do this, otherwise it'd turn out bad in the end.


	6. An Unlikely Couple chapter 6

_**A big thank you to chlooepm for reviewing this chapter and giving me some really helpful tips! Couldn't have done it without you!**_

 _ **So as a little bit of info on Yuudai, I made this little description of him. His name is gonna end in Colana for now, so that's a forewarning.**_

 _ **Name: Yuudai Colana**_

 _ **Age: 25**_

 _ **Height: 5' 5"**_

 _ **Backstory: Yuudai has a mysterious past, one hidden behind the veil of amnesia. He has no recollection of anything other than what he used to be, though that may be muddled as well. He is a very kind and compassionate person, though he has a short fuse that can be set off quite easily if you push his buttons. He likes to help out when he can, though he always enjoys a chance to be lazy.**_

 _ **Welp, that's that. I hope it answers any questions you guys might have about him. Onto the story!**_

 _ **-break-**_

 _ **Last time on An Unlikely Couple**_

 _ **-break-**_

 _ **"Giratina, i'm ready to go." I choked out, starting to sob now. I didn't feel ready to go, but I knew if I stayed any longer that I'd never leave. I had to do this, otherwise it'd turn out bad in the end.**_

 _ **-break-**_

 _ **-Mucosa POV-**_

 _ **-One week time skip, outside the Colana house, on the sidewalk-**_

"What do I say?" I asked myself as I walked down the road, heading toward Autumns house. She told me they had a new resident living there and wanted to introduce me to them. She said his name was Yuudai. I had the foresight to bring along Xeta and Francis along, though I couldn't manage to get the others to come along because they had to take care of Nicholas.

"Don't worry about it for now. It'll come to you when you get there." Said Xeta, trying to calm me down so I was ready to meet Yuudai. I was told he couldn't remember anything and needed a psychic type other than the Colana's to help, which shocked me because not only were they psychic types, they were the _strongest_ psychic types. I was told to come meet him right away and bring anyone I wanted, so I only brought those I trusted.

"Sorry, you know how I get around strangers. I don't want to leave a mess for Mrs. Colana to have to clean up again. It was embarrassing enough with you two, I don't want a repeat of it." I said with a huff, putting my arms on my chest and turning away from them. I even stopped walking to remind them of how serious it was for me to meet new people. When I had first met Francis and Xeta, I had done so at Mrs. Colana's house and was going to stay the night that night. What they forgot to tell me was that two boys around our age would be staying the night as well, though in separate rooms, thankfully. I had accidentally created so much goo that I had actually made an entire layer on the floor. I had apologized profusely and had been told that it was no big deal, that I was a part of the family and that things like that happen. Now…

"Yeah, don't you worry 'bout a thing Mucosa. You'll do great, just like you did with us after you got over your nervousness." Francis said, helping me calm a little more. I was so glad to have friends like them. I don't think i'd have been able to do this without them.

"Thank you, Francis, Xeta. It helps a lot to know that you two have faith in me." I said, still very nervous, though slightly less than before. "I guess I should get ready regardless, since we're here now anyways, huh?"

"Yep."

"Probably."

Wow, such helpful words from two of my closest friends. Nice to know that I was on my own here, for the most part. Oh well, might as well get ready for the likely flood… and apologies…

I saw Xeta reach for the door, about to open it, when suddenly it swung open on its own. Must have been Autumn or Jillian letting us in, having felt we were outside. Xeta shrugged and held the door open, letting us go first. Francis, another gentleman, gave me a wave to go first in a 'ladies first' fashion. As I stepped inside and looked around, I noticed a figure under what seemed like a bunch of blankets, but as I looked closer, I realized that it was actually his fur and that he was a Delphox.

"This must be Yuudai then." I said, thinking out loud. Once I realized that I had said that out loud, I immediately turned bright red. I never mean to think out loud, it just happens that way.

"That he is, sweetheart." Called a voice that I assume could only belong to Giratina Colana. "What you're seeing here is a rare case, it seems. He says he was originally a human, but it doesn't feel much like he's a human. Autumn and Jillian can't get a read on him though and Tommy, Fortune and Claire can't get a bead on his soul either. It's like he doesn't exist, but he's right here in front of us. That's not what's bothering me though. What's bothering me is that _I_ can't get a bead on his soul. I've had to call in two specialists since he's arrived because he's woken up screaming for the past week and we need to find out not only why that is, but also what he was originally."

This came as a shock to me, because not only could Autumn and Jillian not read him, but Tommy, Claire and Fortune couldn't sense his soul. Worse still, Giratina couldn't sense his soul either, which scared me for what he might be or what might be happening. Normally, this family could tell who or what someone was from a mile away, literally. This family was like the pokemon they're supposed to be with steroid enhanced senses. They knew who you were, what your intentions were and what you were doing at that exact moment from a mile away _at least_.

"Oh! Hi Mucosa, Xeta, Francis! I'm so glad you could make it! I see you're still nervous as always Mucosa. At least there's no mess this time." Autumn said, coming down the steps with that stupid grin that she always had on her face. I wasn't mad that she had made a wisecrack, though it did miff me a bit that she had mentioned the previous incident with me basically flooding the room.

"Yeah well at least I haven't been the one hanging off her boyfriend since this morning, i'd assume." I said with a drool stare on my face as I looked at her. I wasn't really mad at her, but I couldn't let her get away with that wisecrack without one of my own. I could only grin as she shot me a glare that promised revenge later.

"Whatever, just go introduce yourself to Yuudai already." She said with a huff as she crossed her arms. She then walked away, cheeks pink and I thought I saw a bit of red on her face right below her nose.

"Go on Mucosa, you got this! We'll be right behind you and we'll introduce ourselves right after you." Xeta said reassuringly. I had to sigh because I knew that there was no getting out of this. I walked up to the couch, about to introduce myself, though it felt pointless now that my name had been said multiple times, when he rolled over and looked right at me, taking the breath from my lungs. Dear Arceus, he looked like he had just woke up, but he looked like some sort of model…

"H-hi, my name is M-Mucosa. N-nice to meet y-you." I said, stumbling over my words. Arceus, what was wrong with me? I felt so nervous yet all that was happening was me stumbling on some words. This couldn't be happening, not so soon!

 _ **-Yuudai pov-**_

As I woke up and looked into the eyes of this strange being, I felt frozen. I don't think I've ever seen anything more… exotic or… enticing before. Hell, I didn't even know what to do right now, so I simply continued to stare and listen in case she said anything.

"H-hi, my name is M-Mucosa. N-nice to meet y-you." She said, her voice shaking. I could hear the nervousness in her voice at having to meet me. This must not be something she does a lot, now that I think about it. Her voice sounded sweet, though I don't know how I could tell that. She was cute, in a way, what with her nervousness and all. I couldn't help but think that maybe she'd be someone I'd like to get to know more. It was weird but… I felt a strange pull toward her and I couldn't resist sitting up to look at her more closely.

"Nice to meet you Mucosa, my name is Yuudai. Who're your friends?" I asked, being polite and introducing myself to them all. It was strange that they had looked between me and Mucosa as if noticing something that we didn't, but I ignored that for now.

"My name is Xeta and the fox-like thing beside me is Francis. We're Mucosa's friends and sorta like protectors for her." Xeta said, leaning closer to me as if to whisper something in my ear. "By the way, me and Francis have seen the way she looks at you and the way you seem to look at her. Watch what you say and where you look, otherwise you'll have to deal with us and you don't want that."

Sadly, Mucosa seemed to have heard that and turned to him in what I assumed was horror. "Xeta! You and Francis will do nothing to Yuudai! He and I are only just getting to know each other after all! We barely know each others names for Arceus's sake!" She yelled, apparently not liking the thinly veiled threat he had posed to me.

"Xeta's right Mucosa, we're like your protectors. You know you don't like to fight and we both know you can defend yourself, but how many times have me, Xeta and Autumn had to rescue you from those bullies at school?" The fox-like thing who was introduced as Francis asked. He seemed to be like a brother to her, though I couldn't tell why or how that may be. Maybe he felt something for her?

"I can defend myself just fine thank you very much! I just choose not to bother wasting energy on those jerks. They aren't worth it or the time it'd take to even muster up the energy to get them away from me." She said with a huff, cheeks turning red from being called out. That was just so cute it was unbelievable.

"Leave her alone guys, I promise not to hurt her in any way. I'm new here and need as many contacts as possible, so I can't afford to hurt anyone here. Besides, you don't seem like bad people, so I have no reason to hurt any of you." I said, trying to calm and reassure everyone. I didn't need a fight between them, even if it was only a minor one. I especially didn't want to get hurt by angering them, so I thought it best to try and defuse the situation.

"Good, because we're pretty protective of her, as we said, so be on your best behavior." Xeta said, Francis nodding behind him. They seemed to be pretty close as well, though I couldn't tell what was between them at the moment. I guess I really should be careful with them…

"Alright, I understand. Though I'm sure you came here for a reason, so would you like to sit and have a cup of coffee or tea or something? I can make some since I've been here for a bit and know where the cups are if you want. We can bond and then help things not be so tense." I said, offering a way to get to know each other that would give us all a chance to relax and talk normally.

"I'll have a tea, I guess." Francis said, seeming hesitant to even ask for that. Must be an introvert or something.

"I'll have a coffee, if you don't mind." Xeta said, still eyeballing me. Seems I wasn't off the hook even though I had said that I would never hurt his friend. Oh well, can't really expect to be trusted with just that, I suppose.

"I-I'll just have a w-water, p-please." Mucosa said, stuttering again. Damn, I don't know what it is, but she was just so adorable when she did that. I had to force myself to look away to even answer her, let alone start walking.

"Sure, I'll be right back with those." I said, already walking at a brisk pace toward the kitchen. I needed to get a grip on my emotions or else something might happen. I don't know what to do… maybe I should get Jillian for a little help.

" _Get me for a little help with what?"_ I heard a voice say in my head, making me jump and almost drop the cup I was holding. I keep forgetting that these people have telekinetic, telepathic and psychic powers.

" _I don't know what's happening but whenever I look at that Mucosa person, I can't help but feel a slight tug toward her. It's hard to resist, but it's there, bearing down on me even now. I thought I'd go to you for help with it and see if you knew anything."_ I said, still a little shaken up that she just barged into my mind like that. It's normal for that to happen for me, though I am not used to it yet it seems.

" _You like her."_ She said, shocking me enough that I _did_ drop the glass I was holding this time. It fell to the floor and shattered, sending shards of glass into my foot, which I hissed in pain from. I was only glad that nobody heard the glass shatter.

" _What do you mean, I like her? I don't even know her!"_ I said, wincing as I bent down and moved my foot to pick the glass out of it and off the floor. This hurt like a bitch, but it had to be done to not worry anyone. I hate to bother others with my problems, so I always try to do things on my own, no matter what it may be.

" _You said you feel a tug toward her whenever you look at her, did you not? That is how I felt with Tanya. She and I felt a tug toward each other and it ended up developing into what we have now."_ She said, giving herself and Tanya as an example to this situation. She was quite experienced in this aspect of life, so she was perhaps the best person for me to ask and consult.

" _You may be right, but what about Mucosa? What if I do try and embrace the tug and she doesn't feel the same?"_ I asked, wanting every situation to be covered. However, I could only ask this last question as I had gotten all the drinks ready by now.

" _Then you do nothing. If she doesn't feel the same, then you just let it go and move on as best you can. Time may change things, but you can only be sure of the here and now."_ She said, cutting the link as I walked into the living room again.

"Here you go Xeta, one coffee for you. A tea for you, Francis and a water for Mucosa. I hope its all to your liking, it was the best I could do." I said as I handed them all their drinks. They weren't hard to make, but the Colana family had never used a stove before to make their tea and coffee, so I had to focus quite hard while talking to Jillian and making the drinks. I had simply gotten the water from the tap, being the easiest of the drinks to get.

"Thanks, i'm sure it'll be just fine." Xeta said as he took the drink. I didn't know how he liked it, so I just made it without anything added. I guess the whole point of this was to get to know each other, I think.

"Thank you, this should be good." Francis said politely, taking the drink from my hands as I pulled it back and shook it, not used to the heat. "How can you stand that heat?" I asked, blowing on my hand now to ease the pain of the steaming cup.

"I've had a lot of hot liquids in my hands before, so a little thing of tea is nothing." He said it as if it were nothing. I was just left standing there, jaw hanging open and flapping as I processed what he had said.

"Here you go Mucosa… one water…" I said automatically, still stunned by the nonchalantness that Francis had displayed. Not many people could do that and he had done it without batting an eyelash.

"Th-thank you, Yu-Yuudai." She said as she took it from me and started to sip it. Damn, she must have been more thirsty than I thought. I sat down on the couch, waiting for the others to finish their drinks.

"No problem you guys. So, what do you want to know? I only remember some stuff, but I'll tell you what all I know." I said after they were done and I had gotten comfortable in the chair across from them.

"I want to know why you're here and what you plan to do." Xeta said, jumping right into this. I think he wanted to ease his fears, but I couldn't be sure at all.

"I don't know why i'm here, but I plan to find out the answer to that. I don't like not knowing about my own life, but I know I can't find anything out unless I go and set my mind to it." I said, indirectly stating that I seemed to have amnesia, something i'm sure they were told about before coming here.

"What do you like to do for fun?" I heard Francis ask. I felt his gaze on me the entire time I answered Xeta but I don't know why he's so focused on me. Maybe he thought I was still a threat? I hoped not.

"Well, I like to read, cook when I can and learn more about what I am and what this world is. I need as much information as possible, so learning this all is pretty necessary and fun. I've heard there's a pool around here, but i'm not allowed out of the house until I have a decent grasp on the world." I said, turning to him and listing things off on my fingers. "It still feels weird to move around in this body but i'm confident enough in my movements now to not need help getting around."

"W-what about dislikes?" I heard Mucosa say. I turned to her, turning to her like I had done the others. "What all do you d-dislike about the world so far?"

This had me thinking for a minute. I had only been here a couple of weeks and hadn't really gotten to know much about the world outside of my studies. "I guess I don't like not knowing what's going on now. It's really confusing to know nothing about a world or the beings in it and have to interact with things and people in the world without having any idea what to do or say. Me and the Colana's have been practicing these things for the past week in our free time with me studying the world when we aren't practicing or sleeping. I hate not being able to do things, I guess, but that's only because of my lack of knowledge of the world. Once that is fixed, I guess I can do quite a lot on my own." I said, realizing there was more wrong with this situation than I thought. I liked the families I had been with so far, but nothing really seemed… complete. I had no goal other than finding out what the hell was going on, so I didn't really have a lot of motivation. This brought a frown to me face, one I didn't want to show.

They all stared at me, seemingly transfixed by what I was saying. I didn't think it was all that interesting, but for some reason they seemed to think it was the most interesting thing in the world. Someone like me, interesting? I couldn't even remember who my family was or if I had any family, why would I be interesting?

"Uhhhh guys? Why're you staring at me?" I asked, concerned that I had something on my face. They all seemed to snap out of it because they all averted their gaze, a blush on their face that I took to mean they were embarrassed at being caught staring for so long. "You guys ok? You were staring for quite a while. I didn't say anything interesting, did I?"

This made them all nod, much to my confusion. I didn't know what was interesting that I had said and I voiced as much, being told that I hated not being able to do things and that they would kill to be able to do nothing. Seems it wasn't only interesting, but something that made them jealous.

"Yeah, well, it's not all it's cracked up to be. It's actually really boring not being able to leave or do almost anything for yourself without having constant supervision. It gets really old really fast and I wish I didn't have to be watched like a hawk all the time." I said, giving a frustrated sigh at needing to be watched for so much all the time. It's not like I would do something I don't know about, let alone something i'm uncomfortable with, which I was forced to do because I couldn't stop being watched.

Eventually, the three of them left, going off in seperate directions from each other. I waved to all of them but couldn't help but hold Mucosa's attention longer than theirs. This pull was still there and it was really weird that it wouldn't go away. I hoped it would be gone by tomorrow, because now I had the feeling of something missing, which was really odd. I could only shrug, walking back into the house to lay back down for a while. Midday or not, I was still really tired and needed my rest for when Giratina and Lance started to teach me about the world again.

 _ **-Mucosa POV, five minutes later-**_

"Why is it so boring to walk home now? I used to be able to imagine things to keep me entertained whenever I went to Autumns house or Xeta or Francis's house. Now it feels like I can't do that and I don't know why." I said to myself, thinking out loud. Whenever I walked home, I used to look at the clouds and imagine what it must be like to fly in them. Was it warm and wet or was it cold and dry? Could you see in them or was your vision blurry or reduced? I always wondered these things but now they never crossed my mind. It was really bothering me as well, since there's not a lot to do and that's when i'm the most creative.

As I walked past the school to go home, a flash of white appeared in the corner of my eye, making me stop and look around. I couldn't see anything as I did, so I chalked it up to my imagination. I was probably only just beginning to imagine things now that I realized how boring it is walking home alone again. I had already walked past a bunch of alleys, so I doubted anything would happen, but I still had to hope. That was before I felt a blast of hot and cold air go down my neck, making me whip around to see who was behind me. What I saw made my eyes widen in fear. One of the bullies at my school, a Beartic named Robearto, was standing right behind me, literally breathing down my neck. I had to avert my eyes from his because of the intensity in them, one which I didn't like.

"W-what do you w-want Robearto? I need to g-get home." I said, my voice stuttering in fear. This was the one bully who I was afraid of because he didn't care what happened to him and he had already been to jail a few times. In school, I was at least safer than in the open but now? Now it was either I escape, beat him in a fight or call for help, two of which I couldn't do.

"You always hang around that bitch Autumn and her family in school, avoiding any contact you can with me. Guess today's my lucky day, huh? As for what I want, well, I just want to take everything from you. All your possessions, all your friends, all your family, everything. I've been to jail already, so none of that scares me." He said, his voice deep and rumbling, making me take a step back. He couldn't mean that, could he? Who was I kidding, of course he could. He was in a gang and had been to jail, nothing scared him anymore.

I tried to act tough, putting up my hands up as I got into a fighting stance. Calling for help would take too long and he could easily outrun me even on my best days. "D-don't make me hurt you. I-I will if I h-have to!" I said, trying to intimidate him, even if there was no way it'd work. ' _Real convincing there Mucosa! Your stuttering really showed how strong you want to appear!'_ I thought to myself, judging myself for my poor acting.

"HA! YOU? HURT ME?! Oh boy, that's rich!" He said, doubling over with laughter. It made me frown, seeing that he found it funny that I had even attempted to say that. I started shaking, though, as he got into a fighting stance I had never seen. He looked like he could knock down a building with a single punch when he was like this. It only made me shake more as he started to look bulkier the more he moved, slowly advancing toward me. "Now then, let's see how you fair against me, shall we? Win and you walk away without getting harassed by anyone again. Lose and you lose everything you own. Now, LET'S BEGIN!" He said before charging at me.


	7. Motivation

Ok, so, I get it. Its been ages and I promised some sort of 'fight scene' next chapter. I have some of it done, but not enough to put out in any capacity. My only problems are that I have no motivation, I'm swamped in schoolwork that I shouldn't even need to do, but have to because of the damn curriculum I have going right now from another state and I don't really feel like I should continue a story when I rarely, if ever at this point, talk to even one of the people who allowed me to use characters in this. So to those who allowed me to use their characters (Yes, that includes you Floofs and Chloe, I'm not so petty as to keep a grudge for more than about a month unless it was an attack on a family member or someone precious to me), I'm sorry. I most likely won't be continuing this unless I can find some motivation somehow. I want to find a job first though, earn money to go see a friend in the summer, get some new games, pay for my own stuff, that sort of thing, ya know? I want to shape up before I continue this, even if the motivation strikes me. So for now, and for that, I'm sorry. I'm not giving the story away nor do I say anyone has rights to the characters that are used in it, not even I do for most of them, only the family of Mewtwo's and Giratina's I created a while back. I just want to... let it be known that for now, I'm on a break for as long as I need to be, even if its years. Thank you all for supporting this story while you did, I'm sorry for letting you down and not continuing it. It was fun while it lasted, eh?

Oh, and Chloe? Still waiting on that next chapter of yours too eh? We may not even be close to friends, but a good story is a good story regardless.

Hope ya'll are doing well,

Jack


End file.
